Damned - An Adommy Story
by KittykatGlambert
Summary: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff. Tommy works for the FBI. He is paired with British secret service worker Adam on a 6 month case. Is it just business or will it become something more? What happens when they're told that they are forbidden to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so it won't be perfect. I got the idea from a dream I had while on holiday and I thought it would make a pretty cool Adommy story. **

**The characters are younger by around 6 years – Adam is 25, Tommy 26.**

**I have chucked in some people from American Idol, Adam's band, and a few of Adam's previous boyfriends.**

**I don't own any of the characters (unfortunately) just the story.**

**WARNING: violence, death threats, guy/guy action, & suicide.**

**Enjoy! :D**

CHAPTER 1 – How Unfortunate

(Tommy's POV)

"_Hey Tommy" Drake LaBry purred stepping closer. "I missed you." The way he speaks makes me want to gag. How the hell did he get out of jail? I back away tripping on my pants and almost falling over backwards, almost. He chuckles lightly._

"_Get the fuck away from me!" I yell. A smirk appears on his face. He's clearly enjoying this._

"_I would but, there's something I need from you." This takes me by surprise._

"_And what's that?" I spit out. What could he possibly need from me? I'm nothing special._

"_Revenge." He says evilly. In a flash my gun is in my hand aimed at Drake. _

_But it's too late…_

Beep beep…beep beep…

My eyes flash open. "Fuck!" I yell. That nightmare always scares the hell out of me. I hate it. My alarm clock rips me out of the same nightmare every morning, and precisely 5:40am. Thank God for my alarm clock. I reach over and slap my alarm clock which stops the beeping.

I lie back down and wipe the sweat off my brow and rub my sleepy eyes. I had barely any sleep last night. My mind keeps reminding me of my last assignment. The FBI had teamed up with the German secret service which had me paired up with Drake. Little did the FBI know that the German's were trying to screw us over. Let's say if it wasn't for me, the FBI would have been in deep shit. That's why I can do whatever the hell I want at work, which I happily do.

I roll myself out of bed and jump in the shower. I sigh as the steaming hot water caresses my skin in a heated blanket. My tense muscles relax and I am briefly taken to another place.

The phone rings. I shut off the shower and wrap my bottom half in my soft white towel; an old habit I still do since living in my mother's house. I rush over to the phone and pick it up. It could only be one person.

"Monte?" I ask. I drum my fingers on the kitchen bench top in anticipation.

"Hey Tommy, could you pick me up today? My car's being a bastard and won't start." Monte says angrily.

"Well, that's what happens when you drive an old piece of shit!" I laugh.

"Hey! Not all of us are given new cars from the head of FBI! And Daphne is not an old piece of shit!" He jokes.

"You're right." I say. Daphne is just a piece of shit. But I don't say that aloud.

"Mm-hmm." He agrees. "Of course I am!"

I laugh at his comment. "I'll pick you up in thirty." I tell him.

"Kay, thanks." He says almost relieved. It's not the first time I saved his sorry ass from being late.

"Cya." I say hanging up. What would he do without me? I wonder.

I go back to the bathroom and put on my underwear and usual FBI repertoire – black pants, white shirt. I spend the next fifteen minutes carefully applying my makeup. I finish applying my cream coloured lipstick. "Hot Tommy. Who wouldn't want to fuck you?" I smile at myself.

I lace my shoes and grab my keys off the bench. I head for the door, picking up my jacket and slinging it over my shoulder. I leave my mansion – yes I have a mansion – and head outside to my baby – Alisha I named her – my glamorous black Lamborghini murcielago lp640. I get in the car and bring it to life. I'm sure Monte only fakes his car breakdowns to ride in my car. I don't blame him.

I slip my black sunglasses over my eyes – yes, the FBI secret agent stereotype is true. With them we remain hidden, our eyes unseen. They have advantages – such as protecting our eyes from the sun. I back my car out of the drive and head for Monty's.

I take a detour and head to Starbucks for coffees. If I am to get through today, I need caffeine. I order two coffees – one Sumatra for me and a Macchiato for Monte.

I arrive at his house in less than ten – exactly thirty minutes from when I told Monte. I don't know how it happens – either I have impeccable time management skills or I'm just lucky.

Around a minute later Monte hops into the passenger seat and takes his Macchiato. "Thanks dude." He says.

"No problem." I say sipping my Sumatra.

"You're only having a half day, lucky bastard." Monte tells me. This surprises me.

"Ashley sick of me?" I ask teasingly. I catch Monte's surprised look. "What?" I ask.

"Have you forgotten that you're meeting the Brit secret agent today and are taking him back to your place, so he can settle in and get to know the cocky bastard he'll be staying with for 6 months?"

"Shit! I completely forgot." Monte smiles at me like an idiot.

"Oh God, I hope you remembered to lock up your makeup." Monte says sarcastically.

"This is not funny." I say parking the car and getting out.

"Hey wait for me!" Monte catches up with me.

"Let's get this shit over with." I say heading into the office. I see a pale skinned man with jet black hair wearing similar clothes to me sitting on the plush couch. He glances up at me and smiles.

Fuck he's cute. I think. And I have to spend the next 6 months working with this hot Brit.

How unfortunate, I smile.

**What did you think?**

**Please Review. **

**Suggestions are welcome :D**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic, so it won't be perfect. I got the idea from a dream I had while on holiday and I thought it would make a pretty cool Adommy story. **

**The characters are younger by around 6 years – Adam is 25, Tommy 26.**

**I have chucked in some people from American Idol, Adam's band, and a few of Adam's previous boyfriends.**

**I don't own any of the characters (unfortunately) just the story.**

**WARNING: violence, death threats, guy/guy action, & suicide.**

**Enjoy! :D**

CHAPTER 2 – British Boy

"Hello I'm Adam Lambert." The man says in his formal British accent reaching his left hand out. I glance at his large, clean, perfect, almost feminine hand. No ring, not married. I note. Why do I even care?

"Tommy." I tell him, rejecting his hand. His friendliness is slightly disturbing.

He places his hand in his lap. "Nice to meet you, I suppose." He says, almost icily which feels like a slap in the face. I look away, somewhat ashamed of my actions, or lack thereof.

_Nice one Tommy! _I think. _You just threw the chance of a relationship with a hot Brit out the window!_

Idiot. I cuss to myself. I glance around the plain office letting my mind wander. There is no way that I am talking to him again. It's not that I don't like him – trust me, I do – I'm just not ready to work with another agent again, especially after what happened with the German, Drake. I hope he remains locked up in a cell for a good long time. He was a real asshole.

One of his menacing smiles flashes in my mind. A shiver runs down my spine at the memory. I quickly shift my gaze toward Adam. Did he see me shiver? For once in a long time I feel vulnerable. He is looking at me, a questioning expression on his face. Shit. He saw it. I look deeper into his face and see nothing but kindness. Relax, I tell myself. He's not going to harm you. Not yet anyway.

Oh, real reassuring!

I fold my arms over my chest and continue looking about the room. Nothing has really changed in here since the last time I was in; which was this time two years ago roughly. The couch, which sits the British beauty, is a new addition, along with the vintage painting on the wall above it. My eyes fall on Adam, only to see his blue eyes focused on me. He looks away shyly. Is he blushing?

I tap my feet to the rhythm of Enter Sandman by Metallica while waiting for Ashley. What's taking her so long? She only has to get the paperwork off Monte which contains all of Adam's information. Monte should have given her that an hour ago since he arrived here with me. The only other reason she would be delayed this long was if she had an affair with Monte, which I highly doubt. People just don't enter relationships with fellow FBI agents; which is understandable considering the amount of secrets we must keep from outsiders. To keep a secret from someone we love would be unbearable. And how would you know that your partner isn't planning on killing you?

The door opens. I turn my head to see Ashley waltz in followed by a very distressed Monte. What's up with him?

"Hi Adam." Ashley greets cheerfully. "So I guess you've met Tommy?"

Yeah, I guess you can say we have met. Adam glances at me, only to look away again. "Yes." He says flatly.

Monte looks at me, scowling. What? I mouth. He is clearly not impressed with me.

"Good." Ashley says smiling. I know she is letting it slide too. I also know that I'm gonna get it later from one of them. I hope it's Ashley; she's a lot kinder than Monte when it comes to lectures on my apparent hostility, and many other problems which I can't really see as being problems – unless you count your predisposed personality as a problem.

"I'm Ashley, the President of the FBI." Ashley introduces. They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Ashley." Adam says cheerfully. "It's a privilege to be here." He adds.

A privilege! I have to stop myself from laughing. He'll regret coming here soon enough. After a good dosage of Tommy, he'll be begging to go home.

Ashley smiles. "Anyway, Tommy you'll be working alongside one of England's finest agents." She tells me handing over the slim black folder with _Mr. Adam M Lambert_ printed in silver on the front. I trace the folders edges with the tip of my finger.

Ashley hands another folder over to Adam which contains all my known records which he takes almost greedily. Ashley then gestures for me to sit – case briefings usually take a while and can be incredibly boring. I plant myself down on the couch next to Adam and sit as far away from him as possible. Monte takes the vacant chair next to me.

Ashley begins to tell us all we need to know about the Finnish terrorist Sauli Koskinen but I don't pay attention to any of it. I couldn't help but notice how Adam perked up at the mention of the Finnish boy. Could he possibly know him? Out of the corner of my eye I see Adam watching me. I shift uncomfortably.

Then Adam and Monte stand to their feet. I do the same. The briefing must have finished. I notice Adam is holding the folder that Ashley usually gives to me – the folder containing the case information. What? Does Ashley have a new favourite now? She better not! And besides, I'm the best agent she's got.

"Tommy, stay for a sec. I want to talk to you." Monte says. _Fuck._ Here comes the lecture.

Adam turns to face me, unsure of what to do. "Would you mind waiting in the foyer for me please?" I tell him. "I won't be long."

Adam nods smiling. He probably knows how much I hate being nice to people – Monte being the exception. Ashley as well – I kind of have to because she's my boss. I'm only being nice cause Monte is right beside me; and I don't want to give him the satisfaction of another thing to lecture me about.

Once the door closes, I turn to face Monte, bracing for what is to come. He shakes his head at me. "What did I tell you man?" He says calmly. The calmness in his voice scares me. "You can't treat all agents like crap. Just because Drake hurt you, doesn't give you the right to take it out on others."

Ouch.

I open my mouth to protest but Monte raises a hand. "Adam's only here for six months and he will be staying at your mansion." He says. "God help him" he mumbles barely audible. "If I hear a word that you are not treating him like a king you will surely get your sorry ass fired. Understand?"

"Yup", I reply quietly. I turn to leave but Monte places a hand on my shoulder keeping me back.

"And one last thing," He starts. I wait expectantly. "You should show him how amazingly you play bass. I've heard he has the voice of an angel and has a soft heart for music."

"Ok" I take the tip. Be nice, play bass, got it. I turn and leave the office putting on my sunglasses. It's not sunny, but I feel like a total badass wearing them.

Voice of an angel huh? Good looking, and talented, just like me. Let's see how Adam copes in the mission field.

"Hey." I say to Adam. He quickly places the papers in the folder and closes it, almost embarrassed to have been caught reading through my biography. "Let's start again. I'm Tommy." I say, reaching out my right hand. Smile in full beam.

He returns the smile. "Hello Tommy, I'm Adam." He says in his adorable English accent.

"Nice to meet you, Adam." I reply. Being nice isn't so bad! "Well, let's get you to your accommodation." I say. Adam gets up and follows me out the door.

"Sorry about before, I'm just not used to working alongside anyone you know." I tell Adam.

He nods in understanding. "Me neither." He adds.

I walk over to my baby. "This is your car?" Adam asks, obviously fascinated. Wait till you see my mansion! I think.

"Yeah, this is my baby." I tell him. "The FBI bought it for me." I walk over to the passenger seat and open the door for Adam.

"Thanks." He says. See Monte, I can be nice! I hop in the driver's seat and bring my baby to life. The familiar purr of the engine relaxes me and I drive off.

. . .

"This is my house!" I say proudly, thrusting the front door open. It takes Adam a while to take it all in; and this is only the foyer!

The mansion has two floors; the top floor containing four of the six bedroom suites – including my master bedroom suite, each with their own bathroom, an incredibly large lounge, a massive kitchen and a balcony. The second floor contains the other two bedroom suites, with shared bathroom, the other lounge – which is not as big as the upstairs one, an indoor gym, and an outdoor swimming pool with an attached spa. My backyard also consists of a large grass area which heads into a forest; my closest neighbour being approximately three minutes away if you were to drive to their house. I must admit, the place does get a little lonely at times.

I guess you could say I'm a lucky bastard.

Then I realise what I'm meant to be doing. "I'll escort you to your room." I tell Adam. Sometimes I even get lost and I've been living here for nearly three years!

He nods and follows me through the house. "This is the upstairs lounge." I say. Might as well give him a tour of my fab place. "And this is the kitchen. I was offered a housekeeper but turned down the offer. I like my independence." I tell him. I lead him down the hall and to the first door on my left.

"This is the bedroom you'll be staying in", which also happens to be the bedroom furthest from mine. Adam heads in the large room and dumps his suitcase on the double bed.

"Adam, I'm just going to my room, which is at the end of the hall. Feel free to explore the house. Lunch will be at approximately 12:30." I say turning to leave the room.

"Tommy." Adam says. I turn to face him. "Thanks." He says with a smile.

I return the smile which disappears the moment I leave the room. Being nice doesn't come naturally.

**What did you think?**

**Please Review. **

**Suggestions are welcome :D**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fanfic, so it won't be perfect. I got the idea from a dream I had while on holiday and I thought it would make a pretty cool Adommy story. **

**The characters are younger by around 6 years – Adam is 25, Tommy 26.**

**I have chucked in some people from American Idol, Adam's band, and a few of Adam's previous boyfriends.**

**I don't own any of the characters (unfortunately) just the story.**

**WARNING: violence, death threats, guy/guy action, & suicide.**

**Enjoy! :D**

…

**Here's chapter 3, sorry for the wait.**

CHAPTER 3 – Voice

Adam didn't show for lunch, or dinner, or at all. He's probably sleeping. Jet lag does that to you. I open his door a crack just to check on him, make sure he's alright, for my ass's sake. I was right. He's lying across the bed, right arm over his face covering his eyes.

I close the door – not lightly, with a slam that echo's down the hall. I can't bear to see him so peaceful, so _like_ Drake.

"What the hell Tommy?" I hear him yell. But I don't respond. There's no logical explanation for my action. He reminded me of Drake in his sleep, so I woke him. He'll soon fall asleep again anyway.

I head downstairs to the living room and grab one of my bass's – my favourite bass – off the stand. The cool feel of the smooth instrument on my fingertips sends sensations down my spine.

Oh, I almost forgot. I place the bass carefully on the stand and head to my cupboard and pull out a bottle of Vodka. I take the bottle, bass, and amp outside next to the pool. I hook my bass up to the wireless amp and pause to inhale the cool night breeze. I open my vodka bottle and take a swig. I sigh as the sweet liquid rushes down my throat. Such a damn nice feeling!

I sit cross-legged on the tiled floor and begin to play my bass. Soon enough – and after drinking three quarters of the bottle – I am totally and utterly consumed by the sound of my bass. I thrive on the raw emotions that I feel whenever I play. It's such a shame that I only have time to play at night. It would be awesome to play all the time and get paid for it. That would be living the dream.

But that's a dream, and this is reality. I take another swig of Vodka hoping to get further away from reality. Reality fucking sucks.

Adam. Why does he have to be so damn sexy? And why oh why does he have to look so much like Drake? But then again, Drake never wore makeup. I found it surprising since he's gay. Not all gay men wear makeup I guess. Most probably don't.

I don't want to have anything to do with Adam. I'd rather die than have a repeat of what happened with Drake. But what if Adam's not like Drake? Then I would lose the chance of a loving relationship because of my past experiences. But then again, I'd rather be safe than sorry.

I finish off my bottle disappointed that there's nothing left. I slip back into the house and grab another couple of bottles. I don't normally drink more than two or three, but tonight is different. There's things that need to be forgotten, at least 'till morning.

I open a new bottle and skull the liquid down. There is no way that I'm letting my problems ruin a good night of playing bass. When I touch the bass my fingers tingle at the feel. I play a couple of my favourite songs and find myself singing along not giving a fuck who hears. No one lives around here anyway.

_Do you have any idea how that music makes me feel_? I hear Drake's voice in my head. I don't need this right now.

"Fuck off Drake!" I say, throwing one of the empty bottles which barely falls short of hitting the glass doors. I _hate_ how Drakes voice plagues my mind.

_Oh, come on Tommy. I know you want me_! The voice, Drake's voice rings in my head.

"It's over. Long over." I tell my thoughts aloud.

_You need to loosen up. I can loosen you up, sweetheart! _

That's it.

I shove my bass off me and leap into the pool, clothes and all. I have to get this voice, Drake's voice out of my fucking head. Hands clasped around my neck, I try to drown myself – drown the voice in my head. I see Drakes smug face in my mind.

Then I black out.

**What did you think?**

**Just in case you're a bit confused, Drake's voice is inside Tommy's head. So Tommy imagines hearing Drake's voice.**

**Please Review. **

**Suggestions are welcome :D**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four.**

**Don't worry, Adommy stuff is coming soon! :)**

CHAPTER 4 – Losing it

I lazily open my eyes to the blinding light of my bedroom. I cover them to prevent them from burning. Damn light! My head is throbbing, which could only mean one thing – I've been drinking; except I don't remember drinking. I must have drunk myself stupid then. Good one, Tommy. My neck hurts. Why the hell would my neck hurt? I rub my neck with my other hand. What _did_ I do last night, or whenever I was last conscious?

I uncover my eyes only to fall on the flawless face of Adam, who looks pissed. Why would he be pissed off at me? Which brings me back to the question of: what did I do last night?

"Care to tell me what the fuck you were doing last night?" He asks calmly, the exact tone Monte uses when lecturing me.

"Huh?" So I did do something last night. But, what would it have to do with Adam?

He stares me down for a while; probably trying to read me. "You don't remember any of it, do you?"

I just glance up at him, getting annoyed. Why won't he just tell me what I did so that I can apologise and get on with my life?

"Well, I heard a splash and thought I would investigate. Then I saw you lying face down in the pool unconscious, with empty drink bottles and your bass lying around the pool area." He studies my face.

Then it all comes rushing back to me. Pool area, bass, Vodka, Drake's voice, trying to get Drake's voice out of my head. _Oh god_. I am in deep shit! "How long was I out for?" I ask, trying to avoid his previous question.

"Uh, I found you around 1:30 a.m., dragged you out of the pool and hauled you up the stairs to your room. Now it's late afternoon. So you haven't been out for very long." He just glares at me for a while. "I'm not that stupid Ratliff. I know something's not right. Now what is it?"

"It's Tommy." I snap. "And why the hell should I tell you my problems?" I've only known the guy for a few days and he's acting like he's known me forever. What's up with that?

"Well, if you won't tell me, I'll just ring Monte and tell him what you did. Then I'll go back home and you can forget about the case, your choice." He shrugs. Good looking and manipulative.

Two can play at that game.

"But, if you lie to me I will find out. And you could get damn well fired!" Fired? They couldn't fire me! I'm the best they've got! But then my reputation would be ruined. I can't let that happen; not over something as stupid as drinking.

"Alright then, I'll tell you the truth."

"And nothing but the truth?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice." I hate being under someone else's power. It makes me feel weak, powerless. I might as well get this over with.

I tell him everything, or what I remember of it anyway. Once I'm finished, I glance over at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction.

"Well, that explains the suicide attempt." He says.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" I say sitting up. I don't want any of the other agents finding out about this. How embarrassing! A smirk appears on his face.

"Only if you promise me one thing", He says. That voice, Drake's voice.

_There's something I need from you._

Shit! I leap out of bed and find myself standing outside the door in no time. I'm not dealing with this voice again.

Wait.

He's in _my_ room. "Get out!" I yell at Adam. He looks at me, confusion all over his face. "Get the fuck out of my _room_!" I screech, my voice cracking a high.

"Alright! I'm going." He says getting up walking to the door. "You seriously need to sort your shit out Ratliff. I'm here if you need me." He smiles as he heads for his room. At least his smile doesn't remind me of Drake.

He's right though. I need to sort myself out.

I walk back into my room and shut the door. I collapse onto my bed and cover my face with both arms; my head still throbbing. I need to sort myself out.

But _how_?

How can you get rid of something that's wedged inside your head? The only way to prevent Drakes voice from plaguing my mind is by distractions. But that's not really getting _rid_ of the thoughts.

Ugh, I groan. This is going to be harder than I thought. I pull myself up and sit on the side of my bed; head in hands.

If only I could just erase his damn voice from my mind. I've tried that before, but it didn't work.

Obviously.

I don't want to admit it, but, maybe Adam could help me, or at least give some advice. My last confidant was Drake. But I won't be running to his cold arms anytime soon. He's locked up good and tight, at least I hope.

But I'm not ready to confide in Adam. I don't want him to have some sort of power over me. Some other time, maybe.

I glance over at my alarm clock. 5:47 p.m. I suppose I should make dinner then; show Adam how brilliant of a cook I am. I get off my bed and head to the kitchen.

I open the drawer that's suppost to contain my life-saving cookbook, but find it's not there. Where the hell is my cookbook? I can't cook Adam a proper meal without a cookbook.

_Maybe it's on the table?_ Drake's voice suggests.

No.

I will not be controlled by his voice. I am stronger than that. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

In…out…

When I open my eyes again I am a lot calmer. See, it's not that hard. I tell myself. Maybe I can do this.

I glance at the table for the cookbook. And, of course, it's sitting there. I grab the book and search for my favourite meal.

Macaroni cheese.

I know, simple; but I absolutely _love_ the stuff. And plus, I can add extras such as bacon. Mmm…bacon.

I gather the ingredients and get to work.

I pour the pasta into the boiling pot.

_Mmm…I love mac and cheese._

My back stiffens for a moment, then I shrug and continue about my work as though nothing had happened. It's all in my head anyway.

Then I _see_ Drake. I blink twice just to check. Yup, that's Drake alright.

I lose control of my body. I grasp the pan which I have not used yet, and chuck it across the room. My mouth spills over with harsh words – words that I have held inside for so long. I reach for a couple of knives – a perk to being in the kitchen.

But he doesn't leave, or dodge my bullets. Which reminds me; my guns in my bedroom.

Damn.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I spit at him. "I don't want you here, get out!"

_I would, but, there's something I need from you._

I thought I had lost it before, I was wrong.

I start chucking everything I can grasp at him. Which means, knives, forks, plates, spoons, my cookbook, pots, pans…

But none of that seems to work. So I take it to drastic measures. I grab the boiling pot, and just throw the damn thing. It slips in my hand and I end up pouring half the steaming water on my arms.

"FUCK!"

I rush to the tap and put it on high pressure. I drench my arms in the cold liquid which seems to have no effect on the burns. I glance over to where Drake was and see nothing. Had I just imagined seeing him? Am I hallucinating? I must be going insane!

Then Adam appears at the door, eyebrows raised. But he doesn't speak a word. He just, starts cleaning up my mess. I watch while my arms soak in the cold water; the pain slowly subsiding. It's not long before the place is spotless.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks simply.

Feeling defeated by my enemies. I nod my head, one single tear trickling down my cheek.

**What do you think of the story so far?**

**Please Review. **

**Suggestions are welcome :D**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the wait, been really busy with school work.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

CHAPTER 5 – I think I'm in love with Adam!

After twenty minutes of soaking my arms in the freezing cold water I remove them. Maybe throwing the pot was a bit too far.

I grab a tea towel and dry myself.

I'm shaking. But I'm not cold. I guess seeing Drake scared the hell out of me. I cross my arms to lessen the shaking.

I was going to do something. But what? I walk down the hall toward my bedroom, hoping to jog my memory.

That's right.

I was going to talk to Adam. I stop at his door and knock twice. "Adam! Can I come in?"

The door opens unexpectedly. _Fuck_ that scared me. "Sure, come in!" Adam chimes gesturing for me to enter his room.

I walk into his room, which is immaculate. I guess it's so that if anyone finds out that he is staying here he can just grab his suitcase and leave, and it would be as though he was never here.

Adam gestures for me to take a seat on his bed. It's not like there's anywhere else I could sit. I sit cross-legged on the end of his bed. He casually flops down on his bed.

"I knew you'd come around." He says.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep that hard exterior for long; that you'd crack."

Maybe I am protecting myself. So what?

"What you told me this morning." He says shifting his gaze from the bed to me. "Was only part of the truth." I shift my gaze to the floor; his crystalline blue eyes penetrating my skin, if that's possible.

He's right. I didn't tell him about Drake. I just said that I was dealing with internal conflict, which is partially true.

We sit in silence for a few moments; awkward silence.

I hear a rustling noise and glance up, only to see Adam shift on the bed into a sitting position. "So are you going to tell me the rest, or are we just going to sit here?"

Fine.

I take a deep breath. "His name is Drake." The name rolls of my tongue, full of spite. I glance up to Adam and our eyes meet, briefly. I look away shyly. "We were working together. He's from the German secret service, sent here on a case. You could probably say it was love at first sight." I pause, taking a deep breath; preparing for the next words. "Things were going great, until one day, he held me at gun point. But I managed to escape and get him arrested. Now he's sitting in a cold jail cell."

"That's good then, I suppose." Adam says, breaking my chain of thought.

I glance up at Adam, fire in my eyes. "No, it's not." I stare into his eyes, not looking away. "It's not because every day his words plague my mind, and every night he's there, in my dreams. He's always there, and I can't forget; I can't forget what we had." I continue to look at Adam, tears forming in my eyes at the memories. "I can't forget, because what we had was so real." I glance at the floor, tears trickling down my face. It's a damn good thing I'm not wearing make-up. "The hardest thing, I suppose, is that I _loved_ him." The tears fall more violently. "I...I loved everything about him." I take another breath, composing myself. "But he didn't love me."

The last words leave my mouth like a bitter aftertaste. I begin sobbing.

Strong arms wrap themselves around me, holding me, keeping me together. "There, there." A sweet voice comforts. "It's ok; it's going to be ok. I'm here, don't worry." Adam strokes my hair gently, catching my chin with his finger. He lifts my head up, forcing me to look directly at him. He wipes away the tears that continue to fall. "It's ok baby, I've got you." He smiles.

I look into his kind, thoughtful eyes and feel completely, and utterly safe; for the first time in what seems like forever. There's just something about Adam that draws me to him; sort of like how Drake used to.

Drake.

A fresh surge of tears escape from my eyes. "Shh…s'okay." Adam whispers, stroking my hair. He hums a tune, unfamiliar to me; a lullaby? I listen to the tune and find myself calming down; the tears falling less frequently.

Once I have regained my composure, I slowly, reluctantly, pull myself out of Adam's grasp.

"Thanks, for listening." I tell him. "It really helped."

He nods. "Happy to help." He runs his fingers through my hair. I smile at the feeling.

"Well, it's getting late, and I need to shower." Adam says, leaping off his bed.

I stagger to my feet. "Oh no! I soaked your shirt!" I say looking at the giant wet patch on his shirt.

He chuckles at my reaction. "No biggie! I'll just change into another one." He plants a kiss on my cheek unexpectedly, which causes me to blush. I must look as red as a tomato!

"I'll leave you to it then!" I say almost giddily. I prance out of the room and to the lounge.

I switch the TV on and mindlessly watch.

I think I'm in love with Adam!

**Soooo **

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE review!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6**

**Hope you like it! **

**:D**

CHAPTER 6 – Long Day

I open my eyes for the fiftieth time tonight, or more like this morning. I glance at the alarm clock.

2:30a.m.

It's still too early to get up but my mind just will, not, let, me, sleep!

I roll out of bed and get into the shower. I sigh as the steaming water caresses my body; my own personal rain from heaven. Singing karaoke in the shower – at top volume – I wash my greasy blonde locks. When was the last time I washed my hair? Come to think about it, I need to touch up on the dye as well. I reach over to the hair dye bottle, which is fucking empty! I'll have to buy some more. I stand in the shower for a while, just soaking in the water falling gently – like hundreds of tiny kisses on my skin.

Once every inch of my body has been scrubbed and is squeaky clean, I leave my heaven. I take my time dressing myself. Why rush? I turn to the bathroom counter and notice something HORRIBLE.

Ha, ha, very funny! No, it's not me that's horrible. It's my makeup.

It's gone!

And I have a fucking good idea where it is!

I storm down the hall and don't even bother knocking. I throw the door open in a full blown rage.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BLOODY MAKEUP YOU BASTARD?!"

The guy doesn't even bother to answer me, or show me where my makeup is. He doesn't have to, really. He just stares at me, flabbergasted. I guess he's not used to living with a temperamental bitch.

I thump my way past his bed and into the bathroom. I swipe all my makeup and leave.

"DON'T YOU EVER USE MY MAKEUP EVER AGAIN!" By looking at his expression, I think he got the message.

Once I reach my room, I slam the door and turn my stereo on – full volume. It's going to take a lot to get me out of this mood. With Kiss blasting from my stereo, I apply my makeup. If I'm going to the store to get some more hair dye, I need to look presentable – people are likely to see me, even at this ungodly hour. Once finished, I head to the kitchen, not even bothering to tell Adam where I'm going. He probably doesn't want to see me for a while anyway. I snatch my keys off the bench and head outside to my car.

Once I get to the store, I head straight for the dyes. I notice a woman staring at me. What? Never seen a guy in makeup before? I wanted to ask, but didn't.

While I'm at it, I might as well grab a few other things.

Once I purchase my things I get back in the car and head straight home. I'd go to Starbucks and get a coffee, but the damn place doesn't open this early. There aren't that many stores open this early. What a shame.

When I finally get home, I rush to my bathroom and dye my hair. I forgot to turn off the stereo when I left. Oops.

. . .

"Adam! Adam, get up!" I yell. We have five minutes until we are meant to leave for work. The slightly younger male shifts in his bed. "We're leaving in 5." I say with a smirk.

Payback is a bitch.

In 5 minutes the creature emerges from his slumber. Saggy eyes, washed out faced, makeup applied horridly; and a hateful glare to top it all off.

"You're a bastard Tommy, you know that?" He says once we are in the car.

"I know." I say matter-of-factly.

Please. Tell me something I don't know.

I park the car and turn off the engine. Adam doesn't budge.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I can't go in there. Not looking like this!" He gestures toward his face.

"Well, I hate to say this, but, you have to."

He crosses his arms. "No." He says.

"Dude, you're overreacting!" I tell him. "Just get out of the car and let's go already!"

"You'll have to make me."

Challenge accepted.

In about 25 minutes, I managed to talk him into getting out of the car. I tried physically dragging him out, but he's too big and heavy. I also had to scrape off my makeup.

The two of us head inside.

"Wow Tommy, you look…"

"Shut it Monte!" I snap. As if my life isn't already hell enough.

"Morning Adam." Monte greets. And he gets a fucking greeting!

"Hi Monte." Adam replies kindly.

"I called you guys in today to show you a few pieces of evidence of Mr. Koskinen's whereabouts. Hopefully you will find this information helpful." Monte says.

"Just show us the clips already!" I say, getting impatient.

"Watch it Ratliff!" Monte fights back.

Monte turns on the projector and shows us various CCTV clips. They're videos of Sauli entering and exiting stores in LA.

"So you're saying Sauli is right here in LA?" Adam asks.

"Yes, precisely." Monte says shutting off the projector. "I want you guys to get onto this case ASAP. I don't think Mr. Koskinen will be in LA for very long. In fact, he doesn't stay anywhere for very long."

"Alright." I say getting up. "Let's go Lambert."

"I fucking hate you Tommy." Adam says once we're back in the car.

"You can always walk." I say, barely audible.

. . .

Out by the pool, I take another swig of my vodka.

"Oh Red Beauty (my bass), what would I do without you?" I say, stroking her neck gently. I pluck a few of her strings, enjoying the clear, crisp sound produced.

I gently stroke the scratch that I had caused her, one time when I had a fight with Drake. "I'm sorry for that baby." I tell her. "I shouldn't have dropped you like that." I bend down and plant a light kiss on her scar.

"Tommy?" Adam asks.

"What?" I question. Can't you see I'm busy here?

"Monte's here." He says leaving.

Oh right. Monte appears behind Adam. A few words are exchanged and they both come over to the pool side.

"Hey." Monte says sitting next to me. He has brought his electric guitar along. Adam sits opposite me. I glare at him. Why are you here? My mind asks.

"I figured Adam could jam with us." Monte says.

I glare at Adam then smile. I'm not going to let some silly feud ruin a good jamming session! "Alright then!"

We break into some free-styling. These are some rockin' tunes! I nod my head to the beat of the music.

Then Adam joins in. He sings in a loud, clear, perfect, high voice that rings out into the night, adding the frosting to the cake.

After a couple of hours Monte stops playing. "We'll, I'd better go. It's getting late." He says getting up.

"Hey, wanna come over for a movie tomorrow night?" I ask hopefully. Monte doesn't have much spare time since has a girlfriend who he spends the majority of his time with; too much time for my liking.

"Sorry, can't. Promised the girl for some late night shopping." He replies.

"Okay, good luck!" I say. He's gonna need it.

"Cya Adam!" Monte says with a wave of his hand.

"Later Monte." He replies.

And with that, Monte leaves us alone with the sound of the crickets.

"Great playing!" Adam compliments which takes me by surprise. He said he hated me this morning.

"Thanks! Not bad yourself." I reply modestly.

"Well," Adam starts. "I'd better go to bed, since some bastard woke me this morning."

I stifle a yawn. "I should probably hit the hay too." I say getting up and taking my bass inside. "Night." I tell Adam as I carefully hang my bass on the stand.

"Night, Tommy." He says with a yawn. "I still hate you by the way!" He adds which makes me smile.

I hate you too!

I follow him to the hall and head to my own room. I collapse on my bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

**Remember: I love reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7.**

**There is ADOMMY is this one! **

**Wooh!**

**Enjoy! :D**

CHAPTER 7 – Out And About

I jump in the shower to awaken my body and get the blood pumping through my veins. As usual I sing – Metallica this time. I shut off the shower and pull the shower curtain across.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" I shout at a smirking Adam. Covering my private area, I reach for my towel and wrap myself in it.

He turns to leave my bathroom, which isn't enough. "Just get out of my house! Pervert!" I yell following him down the hall. He opens the front door and walks out into the rain.

Let him get wet, I think, slamming the door. That will teach him a lesson! No one fucking does something like that to me and gets away with it!

I stalk back to the bathroom and get dressed. I do this cautiously, just in case. You never know, he might climb through the window or something fucking crazy like that.

. . .

(No one's POV)

Monte drives to Tommy's house and hops out of the car. His eyes fall on a drenched jet-black haired man sitting on a step, head in hands.

"Adam!" The brunette male greets approaching him. The younger male lifts his head slightly, water dripping from his locks. "Why are you sitting outside in the pouring rain?"

"I don't want to talk about it Monte." He says kindly. Adam couldn't be mean or revengeful, even if he tried.

"Alright then, but you're coming inside." Monte says. "Can't have you catching a cold now can we?"

Monte doesn't knock on the door, but turns the handle, only to find it locked.

"Fuck off Adam!" An aggravated voice bellows from inside.

"Let me in Ratliff you bastard!" Monte yells back.

In seconds the door flies open, revealing the short blonde. "Sorry Monte, I thought you were Adam." His gaze rests on Adam, anger clear as glass in his eyes. He gestures for Monte to enter. Adam follows behind. Tommy stands in front of Adam, blocking the way.

"Consider yourself lucky Lambert." He says, hate dripping from his lips.

. . .

(Tommy's POV)

Adam sneezes for the hundredth time today. Once again, guilt washes over me for kicking him out. Then I remember why, and find myself shrugging it off.

It was his own damn fault.

Monte came over to literally beg us to come shopping with them that night. I'm not a fan of shopping – never have been and never will be – but I have a soft spot for Monte and let's say – he's picking us up at 5:30.

I was thinking of having another shower to freshen up, but then decided against it. Why give Adam fucking Lambert another opportunity to spy on my nakedness? So I just take my time getting ready.

I mindlessly watch TV, waiting. Hey, you never know, it might be fun! My thoughts tell me. I once thought that working with another secret agent would be fun too. Boy was I wrong!

"Monte's here!" Adam calls excitedly, rushing out the door to the car.

Did I mention that I have to spend the evening shopping with Adam?

Great. Fan-fucking-tastic!

On the way to the mall, Adam was leaning over my shoulder gushing over all the "hot" guys that we drive past.

"Check out that guy's hair!" He squeals. I glance at the brunette he's talking about as we drive past. Not bad, I think, not bad. At least he has taste in guys.

We get to the mall and head straight for the women's stores – we are helping Monte shop with Emily after all. I don't mind shopping with Emily, I adore her.

"Ohh." Emily says, picking up a flattering pink summer dress. "What do you guys think of this one?"

"I think it would look great on you!" I say. I nudge Adam, whose eyes are fixed on a blonde man who is shopping with his girl. I lean over to Adam, "No chance with that one! One, he's taken, and two, he's obviously not gay." I had to break it to him.

"Well, I could fix that!" Adam smirks.

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. He thinks he's such a hot shot! His eyes then notice the dress that Emily is holding up.

"Guurl, that would look gorgeous on you." He says, walking over and pulling out another dress, exactly the same style but different colour. "But this colour would look amazing on you." He says, handing her the red dress.

In a matter of seconds, she reappears, wearing the stunning dress. We shower her with our approval. I have to hand it to Adam, the guy knows his clothes.

"I'll take it." Emily tells Monte.

We leave what felt like the millionth store. "I'm bored." Adam says. "There are no hot guys around and the only one's we've seen are straight or taken, or both!" He complains to me.

"You poor thing!" I reply, playing along with his game. Why not? I'm bored out of my brain and have the same problem as Adam.

"Come!" He says, suddenly grabbing my small hand in his and pulling me across the road. I try to pull out of his tight grasp, but he's too damn strong!

"Had enough?" Monte asks.

"Yeah, we're going to the gay bar!" Adam calls back, full of excitement.

"Ok." He laughs. "Meet at the car later then!"

"Cya Tommy!" Emily calls, happy that I have a new friend.

"Bye bye Emmy!" I call back with a smile.

"This is going to be fun!" Adam beams at me.

I return the smile. I haven't been to a gay bar in a long, long time! Adam pulls me into the bar.

"Wait here." He instructs me, dropping my hand. I didn't even notice he was holding it before. I stand alone in the bar, like a lost sheep.

I watch Adam flirt with the bartender and feel jealous. Why the hell am I jealous?

Adam returns and thrusts a glass of clear liquid in my hand. "Drink this!" He smiles at me, sculling his own glass down in one swift movement. I do the same. Feeling relieved as the liquid flows down my throat and into my soul. I lick my lips in satisfaction.

"Another?" Adam asks. I nod my head. He walks back to the thrilled bartender.

In seconds he's back, two more glasses of the sweet clear liquid. "Drink up!"

I scull another, then another, and another. I lick my lips seductively, which has Adam almost drooling.

"Please? Just one more!" I beg Adam with puppy dog eyes.

"Naw Glitterbaby, that's enough for one night!" He says petting my hair. I can't help but smile at the touch. "Please, please, with glitter on top?"

"Alright, one more." Adam sighs. I bound over to the good-looking bartender and order one for myself. Once I have the glass in my hot little hands, I down it in seconds.

Feeling a sudden rush I sprint back to Adam. "Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!" I say bouncing on the spot.

"Alright, alright." Adam giggles. I grab his hand and half lead, half drag him to the dance floor. I dance with everyone, but mostly Adam. Pressing my body up against his large, lean body feels nice, like really nice. I can't help but feel jealous when Adam dances with another man. The guys in the bar are hot and all, but I want Adam mostly.

I leave the dance floor to get a couple more drinks. As the bartender pours the drinks I glance at Adam over my shoulder to check that he's not looking.

"Boyfriend?" He asks looking over in the general direction of where I'm looking.

"Nah." I say sadly, biting my lip. "Just friend." He nods sympathetically.

"Well, here's your drink." He says placing the last glass on the bench. I scull the lot, one after another. Then a couple of strong, large hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" The familiar high voice rings in my ears.

"Adam?" I ask, giggling.

"Someone's in a happy mood." He says giggling.

I erupt in hysterics.

"Come on Glitterbaby!" Adam says, pulling me away from the bar and over to a couple of seats. He sits down and I sit on his lap.

"Now what do you want for Christmas my little elf?" Adam asks.

"You!" I chuckle, pecking his cheek with my wet lips which causes him to blush. "You're blushing!" I point out erupting into another fit of laughter.

"You're so cute Glitterbaby!" He chimes, running his fingers through my hair seductively. I close my eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling.

"No, you're cute Babyboy!" I say tapping his nose playfully with my finger.

He traces over my face features with the lightest touch, leaving my lips till last. "Mmm." I respond as he runs his fingers over my thin lips.

Then I see a guy wearing a massive, pink fluffy jacket. I sprint over to him and stroke the sleeve. "It's so FLUFFY!" I exclaim, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Come on now baby." Adam tries to pull me away.

"Nooo! I want to touch the fluffy! It's so fluffy. I love it!" I protest. But Adam just pulls me away. I struggle against him, but he's too strong.

"Not fair! I hate you!" I say hitting him playfully. Then I notice an incredibly hot – not as hot as Adam – guy staring at me. I decide to mess with Adam.

"Hey Adam." I say. He stops pulling me and stands over me.

"Yes Glitters?" He waits expectantly.

"That guy." I gesture to the guy still looking at me. "I think he likes me." I say with a light giggle.

Adam's back stiffens, and then he heads over to the guy and throws a punch at him, followed by a series of more punches to the head.

Ohh a fight! I think, laughing. How entertaining!

"Don't (punch) look (punch) at (punch) my (punch) Glitterbaby!" Adam tells him. He stops and the other guy composes himself. The guy then lunges at Adam and throws some of his own punches.

I watch as anger burns through my veins.

Then he kicks Adam in the crotch causing him to double over.

Right, that's it! I head over to them, trying my best to stay upright. Damn alcohol! My fist comes into contact with the guy's pretty face. "NO ONE (punch) TOUCHES (punch) MY BABYBOY!" I scream at him.

"You're fucking crazy!" he yells at me backing off. I must have hit him pretty hard. I gave him a black eye and a nose bleed.

No one touches my Babyboy!

I turn to Adam who is staggering to his feet. The alcohol must be getting to him too. He has a black eye and a couple of scratches on his cheeks. The guy must have friken scratched him! He takes a deep breath and turns to me, smiling.

"We should go." He says. I nod, letting him take my hand in his larger hand. As we leave I turn to face the guy who hit Adam and gave him one of my best death glares and the bird. Suck on that!

Once we are outside, we are clutching onto each other laughing our heads off. "I can't believe you did that!" I told Adam.

"Well, he pissed me off. And that's what happens when I'm pissed off." He says, laughing.

"Well, thanks Babyboy." I tell him. It's been a while since someone was willing to fight for me.

"Anything for my little Glitterbaby." He says, pecking my cheek with his plump, soft lips, which causes me to erupt in hysterical laughter.

We hop in Monte's car.

"What happened to your face Adam?" Monte asks concerned.

Adam and I burst into laughter. "A guy, looked at my – uh, Tommy so I hit him, and he fought back." Adam tells him.

"So you beat the shit out of him. Haha, nice!" Monte comments.

I yawn and lean my head against Adam's soft shoulder. Alcohol makes me tired, strangely. He wraps his arm around me and runs his fingers soothingly through my hair. "Night glitters." He whispers, kissing my cheek sweetly.

"Night, Babyboy." I reply, letting the darkness encase me.

**So…what did you think of that?**

**Like it?**

**I looooove reviews :D**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – Did we?

Fans scream my name while my fingers move flawlessly from note to note. I nod my head; my hair bouncing to the beat of the drum. I smile as I reach my peak of emotional ecstasy. Then the scene becomes blurry, and it gets harder and harder to hear my name from the crowd. I try to maintain my ground, but I can feel myself slipping, coming back to reality. Although I try to fight it, just to stay in this scene for a little longer, I lose complete touch.

My eyes flutter open and I can hear the pulse of the little fucking kid inside my head bashing a brick against my skull. Fuck. Such a great feeling to wake up to! I groan and stretch my arms across the bed still half asleep. My right hand brushes over a warm, slightly hairy surface. What is...then I realise what I had just brushed over.

Skin. Hot, fleshy skin.

My eyelids open in a flash as though I'm being burned alive. I turn my head to see the half-naked – or at least top half naked – body of Adam.

Oh. My. God.

Did we…? No, I shake my head. That is the most preposterous thing I could ever think of. I know that I'm wearing a comfy, loose pair of boxes which is reassuring. But I just want to be entirely sure that we didn't do anything. There is only one way to find out.

I hesitantly reach for the blanket covering Adam's lower half and slowly lift it, hoping not to wake him. My eyes fall on the unmistakable lump between Adam's thighs. He's naked, _fully _naked. Which supports the possibility that…No! We did _not _do anything last night. Or did we?

I drop the blanket, air escaping from underneath. I cover my mouth to supress any sound from being audible to Adam's ears. I wasn't fast enough. Adam's eyes flash open and he looks directly at me.

"What?" He asks innocently. "Why are you looking at me like that Tommy?"

I uncover my mouth once I know that I am not liable to release any noise painful to ears within 50 feet. "Did we…?" I ask, trailing off.

Adam looks confused. "What Tommy? Did we what?" He asks, propping himself up on his elbow facing me.

"Did we have sex?" I mumble, barely audible.

"Speak up Tommy I can't hear you." He says.

"DID WE HAVE FUCKING SEX OR WHAT LAMBERT?" I yell. The suspense is killing me.

His eyes widen, and then I see hesitation prominent on his face.

"OH MY GOD WE_ DID_!" I yell jumping to conclusions. Feeling an emotional breakdown on the horizon, I leap out of bed and rush into the bathroom, slamming and bolting the door shut. I slide down to the floor head in hands. The little kid's still attacking my skull, which doesn't help one bit.

"Listen Tommy! We didn't do anything, I swear!" Adam yells from outside the door.

"Why did you hesitate then, and how come I can't remember anything from last night?"

"You were drunk! You fell asleep on the way home. I had to drag you to your bed."

"Why were you in my bed then?"

"I don't know! I probably fell asleep after taking you to your bed." He replies.

"So we didn't do anything then?" I ask.

"No!" Adam replies.

"I don't believe you!" Then the emotional breakdown hits me like a freak wave. I cry out of frustration. Why Tommy, _why_? I ask myself. Who cares if you fucked with Adam last night? I care! I answered my thoughts. This is serious! The only person I've ever done anything with was Drake and as far as I know, I still love him! I can't cheat on him! I begin to sob loudly.

"Fuck, Tommy you okay?" Adam asks deep concern in his voice.

"Just, go, _away_!" I yell, my voice cracking a high.

"No, Tommy. I want to help you!" Adam says. He sounds as though he is right outside the door.

"I don't want your help!" I reply. "Just leave me alone!"

"Just listen to me! We didn't fuck last night. Sure we were drunk as hell, but we did not _do_ that!" And with that, he leaves the room; leaving me alone, a wreck in my bathroom.

I get to my feet and look at the creature in the mirror. I wash my face and fix up my smudged makeup. Maybe we didn't do that. Maybe I'm just overreacting. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I take a deep breath, looking at the familiar face in the mirror and leave the bathroom.

I walk down the hall, past Adam's room and to the couch where I spend the rest of the day watching garbage on the TV.

. . .

I grab my bass and Vodka and head outside to the pool; the cool night breeze brushing my hair gently. What a great night to play bass! And maybe I could relive that dream! I stop dead in my tracks at the sight of a naked Adam in the spa withdrawing a joint from his lips and breathing out a long chain of smoke.

Oh. My. God.

"Hey." Adam says smiling. "Feel better?"

"Why are you naked in the spa pool?" I ask, purposely avoiding his previous question. I try not to look in the direction of his package, but find my eyes wandering there. I blush at the realisation.

Well this is awkward.

"Have you never been in a spa naked?" He asks, a smirk appearing on his face.

"N…no." I say watching as the smoke exits his plump lips into the cool air. I lick my lips absentmindedly.

"You should try it sometime." He says, staring intently at me.

I look at the ground. "I'll go play inside." I say, turning to leave the awkward scene not bothering to look at Adam.

"Wait!" He calls. "Join me won't you?"

I stop in my tracks. I hesitate for a few moments, then turn to face Adam. "I suppose." I say, placing my bass down and walking over to Adam.

"Joint?" He asks, reaching over to the side of the spa and pulling another joint out of the pack, lighting it, and handing it to me.

**What did you think?**

**The next chapter is going to be **_**very**_** interesting!**

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 – Black Cat

"Get me a glass of water won't you Glitterbaby?" Adam asks, a stream of sweet scented air leaving his lips.

"Sure Babyboy!" I say, leaping to my feet.

I sprint across the patio and slam into the sliding door.

"Ow!" I exclaim, rubbing my head. What the hell just happened?

I hear a high pitch giggle from behind me. "Let me get the door for you pretty kitty." Adam breathes on me. In one swift movement Adam slides the door to one side. I watch in amazement.

How does he do that? I wonder.

"Coming?" Adam asks. "Or must I get the drink myself?"

"No! I'm getting it!" I push past him and run to the kitchen. The kitchen is where you find water, right?

I grab a tall glass. Now where's the water? Oh right, ice cubes!

I stuff a pile of ice cubes into the glass.

Now where's Adam?

I head into the lounge to find Adam sprawled out on the couch. His eyes shift to me, a smile appearing on his face.

"You're drink Babyboy!" I rush over to Adam. I slip, the glass leaving my hand, spilling the ice cubes all over the couch. "No!" I yell, gathering the ice cubes back into the glass and handing it to a hysterical Adam.

"Thank you baby!" He chimes shifting over slightly on the couch. I lie down next to him.

"So," Adam starts, lazily throwing his arm around my shoulders.

Then I get a thought. "What if those superstitions everyone talks about are true?"

"Yeah, like how today is supposed to be an unlucky day, being Friday the thirteenth and all." Adam says.

"Oh-my-gosh, yes! And that black cat thing." I reply. "How would we find out though?"

"We could ah-"

"I know!" I say, leaping to my feet. "We could go buy a black cat, and if we get bad luck, then we know that those superstitions are true!"

"Yes! Let's go get a black cat!" Adam says excitedly.

We'll need money to buy a black cat though. I bolt to my room and grab my wallet off my bed and rush back to Adam.

"Let's go!" I yell excitedly. I sprint towards the door, and hit something incredibly hard.

"Ow!" I exclaim, rubbing my throbbing head. Oh my god, not again!

"You need to be more careful, Glitters!" Adam says, opening the door. I go to leave, but Adam stands in my way.

"What's the big idea?" I ask, pushing his chest playfully.

"Keys." He states, holding his hand out.

I stare at his hand blankly.

Oh!

He wants a high-five! I slam my hand against his.

"No, _keys._" He states again.

What? I don't get it. What is _'keys'_?

Adam reaches into my skinny jean's pocket and pulls something out.

Oh, _keys_! Now I get it!

"Oh Glitterbaby!" Adam ruffles my hair before walking outside.

I follow him. He opens the door to the car and I hop in. "Out." He instructs.

"I drive!" I state, grasping the wheel thingy.

Adam laughs. "_Very_ funny, out." He instructs.

I get out of the car, and walk over to the other side and get in.

Adam straps something across my body; it's to stop me from falling off the rollercoaster, I think.

Adam pulls out one of those stick things and puts it in his mouth. "Me want!" I say.

Before I could pull the stick thing out of his mouth, he shoves it between my lips and lights it. "Oh my god! Don't set my mouth on fire!" I nearly scream, spitting the burning stick out.

Whew! That was a close one!

Adam shakes his head as he puts another stick in his mouth and lights it.

…

Adam stops the car. "Let's get a black cat!" He says, getting out.

I get out of the moving thing and walk over to Adam, who takes my hand.

Together we walk inside a building full of shit loads of fuzzy moving things. "Aw, Pretty kitty, look, this one's _so_ cute!" Adam leans over and picks up a white fuzzy cat.

"But _Adam!_ We're getting a black cat remember!" I tell him.

"Oh right." He says, placing the thing down and taking my hand.

"I see one! Adam I see one!" I grab a small, fuzzy black cat and hold it up for Adam.

"Oh baby! You found one!" Adam exclaims patting the fuzz ball.

I carry the struggling thing, which is making a loud high pitch sound.

"We want this one." I tell the smiling lady.

"Yes, but first you must fill out these forms." She states plainly.

I look at Adam confused.

"I won't be a moment." Adam says scribbling down on the paper the lady gave us.

"Pass the cat please?" The lady asks me.

I reluctantly pass the cat over. She places it in a box. She then says something to Adam.

"What?" I ask, utterly confused.

"She wants you to pay, sweetie." Adam tells me.

"She wants _sex?_" I ask. "Cause I can give her that."

The lady's face goes bright red, like the colour of my bass.

"No." Adam laughs. "She wants your money."

I look blankly from the lady to Adam. Adam reaches into my skinny jeans pocket and takes out my wallet.

Oh, she wants all of my money. I get it now.

Adam places the wallet back in my pocket and takes the cat box. We head outside into the cool breeze.

…

Adam sits down on the couch and pulls out one of those mouth burning stick things.

He takes the stick out of his mouth and exhales the smelly air in my face. "If you ate yourself, would you be twice as big, or would you disappear completely?" He asks.

"Well," I lift my arm up to my mouth. "I could find out."

"No, don't do that!" Adam says, pulling my arm down.

"But, you wanted to know!" I protest.

We sit in silence for a few moments while Adam sucks that mouth burner.

"Do you ever wonder what a vegetable thinks about?" I question.

"Don't eat me!" Adam says in a funny voice. I giggle.

I pat the cat box. "Can we let her out?" I ask.

"Yeah, why not!" Adam says.

I try opening the box, scratching the box, ripping the box apart. How the fuck do you open this thing? "Fuck it!" I complain, giving up.

"Aw, it's not that hard!" Adam says. I watch as he tries to open the box.

"I _told _you it's hard!" I tell him.

A few minutes later, Adam manages to open the box. I crane my head above the box, getting a glimpse of the black cat.

Then it scratches my face. The fucking thing scratches my fucking face!

Adam closes the box and looks at me. "You alright sweetie?"

"That things a fucking bastard. Can we take it back?" I ask.

"No! Remember we're gonna see if the thing brings bad luck." Adam tells me.

"Fine, but after we find out, can I kill it?" I smile evilly at Adam.

"No, we don't kill animals Tommy."

"But, but it scratched my fucking face Adam!" I pout. Why won't he let me kill the bastard?

Adam looks inside the cat box, then around the room. "Did you see where it went?" He asks, standing up.

"Uh, no. And I don't care either."

"Would you care if it touched your makeup?"

"Where's the little fucker?" I ask, getting to my feet and looking around the room.

"Let's check the kitchen, then the rooms."

"All right."

"Kitty, here kitty!" Adam calls.

"Come here little fucker!" I copy Adam. I walk into Adam's room, and there it is, sitting on the bed, glaring at me. "Found it!" I yell to Adam.

I walk up to the bed and attempt to grab the cat, which hisses at me and jumps off the bed and runs down the hall. "Damn it!" I curse.

"Tommy, I got it!" Adam says walking in the room with the menacing black thing.

"Keep it away from me!" I tell him; the cat hissing at me.

"Alright, but where do I put it?" Adam asks, stroking the thing with his fingers which stops the hissing sound.

"Uh, we could lock it in one of the rooms." I answer leading Adam down the hall. He places the cat on the bed in the room next to mine.

"Won't she be lonely though?" Adam says.

The cat meows and scratches the door; Adam scratches the door in reply.

"I don't like isolating her." Adam says, opening the door and grabbing the black thing.

"Where do we put it then?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I don't want to put her back in that box either."

I know! I walk downstairs and to my room full of random stuff I don't need but can't part with. I grab a large white glass container which I used to keep my fish in. I still don't know what happened to that fish actually. It was a good fish.

I take the box upstairs and back to Adam.

"Good idea Tommy!" Adam says when he sees the box.

I smile as I place the box on the dresser and lift the lid. Adam carefully places the cat in the box. I quickly place the lid on the box. We watch as the cat scratches at the sides and meows.

"Now we wait." I state.

"Is your face alright baby?" Adam asks, stroking my cheek where the black cat scratched me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Not sure about the black cat though." I say, watching the cat scratch the glass as it looks up at me.

**What did you think?**

**I looooove reviews!**

**Suggestions are most welcome! **

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – What is that?

I'm rudely wakened by a horrid screeching sound. It's like the gut-wrenching sound of someone clawing their fingers on a blackboard. What could it be? It couldn't be Adam, surely. I push myself out of bed. I'm going to investigate what the sound is. It's probably some animal scratching on a window or something. Probably the neighbours fucking cat again! Bloody devil. Either way, if I get back into bed, there's no way I will get back to sleep; the downfall of being a light sleeper.

I drag my heavy legs out the door and blindly walk down the hall. The sound is in this direction, I can tell. The patronising sound gets louder as I approach Adam's room. I trip up on my own feet, but quickly regain my balance. I stand in front of Adam's door, where the sound is loudest. The thing, whatever it is, must be in here!

I slowly open the door, praying like hell that the thing isn't on the other side. I stand for a moment, bracing for the attack. Nothing. That's a relief. I fumble for the light switch and hear the click as the room is illuminated by bright artificial light.

Then I see it.

I walk over to my old fish tank to get a closer look. I watch as dark blue menacing eyes pry into mine; claws continue to engrave deep marks in the glass, and a menacing snarl escaping from the black cat's mouth. It's just a cat, Tommy! How the hell does a cat that small make so much noise? What is this thing doing in my house?

I take the lid off the tank and grab the thing by the scruff of the neck. "Time for you to get your furry ass out of my house." I tell the cat in a whisper. A high pitch frightening noise escapes the small cat's mouth, and it decided to use my arm as a scratching pole. "Fuck!" I exclaim as the sharp pain registers in my brain. The cat falls to the floor with a thud. I lift my bloody arm to observe the damage. "I'm so gonna _kill_ you!" I yell after the black cat.

"Tommy, what's up?" A groggy Adam asks. I force my eyes away from my arm and to the questioning face of Adam. His eyes widen as he notices the scratches on my arm.

"It's not what it looks like!" I tell him. I would _never_ engage in self-harm!

"What happened then?" He asks, getting to his feet and heading over to me, taking my arm to examine the cuts. He's shirtless, only wearing a pair of black boxes. I watch his fingers as they lightly trace over each cut, causing a small amount of pain in the process.

"It's that fucking black cat." I tell him, slowly pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"So black cats do bring bad luck then, don't they?" Adam laughs.

"No shit." I reply sarcastically. "If you'll excuse me, I've got some business to finish." I say stalking out of the room to go find the black cat.

Adam soon registers what I'm doing. "No Tommy! You will not lay a _damn_ finger on the poor creature, do you hear me!" He says grasping my injured arm.

"Ahh!" I exclaim. Adam immediately drops his hand in realisation.

"Tommy, I'm sorry." He apologises.

Without a word I stomp down the hall and into the lounge. I'm sure the thing went this way! I turn on every light along the way. I'm going to find that fucker, even if it kills me! I search nearly every inch of the house, but there's no sign of the cat. In disappointment, I turn to see Adam holding the black cat in his arms.

"Great! Now pass it over." I instruct Adam, gesturing for the cat. Now all he has to do is pass the goddamn thing over so I can exterminate it.

"No." Adam states plainly. "You will not hurt the poor, innocent creature!" He holds the cat tighter, patting its black glimmering fur.

We stand there for a while, staring each other down. "You will give the bloody thing over, or so help me!" I yell at Adam.

"No." He says, the cat hissing at me. So Adam's on the cats side!

Great.

I take a deep breath. In…out…

Better.

"Why do you want to keep it?" I ask calmly; watching as Adam's hands caress the cat.

"I like the cat, she's like family." He answers. "And besides, she only clawed you cause you manhandled her." As if on cue, the cat glanced up at me.

"I suppose we can keep it." A smile appears on Adam's face. "But if she claws me one more time!"

Adam erupts in a hearty laugh, almost scaring the cat to death. He carefully places the cat on the ground. "You know, we're going to have to get cat food, cat litter, cat toys, and a cat bed." Adam tells me.

"I know, I know." I reply.

The phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Adam chimes, bolting to the kitchen.

"Not if I get there first!" I chase after him. But he's faster than me.

"Hello?" He answers. He listens to the voice on the other end "It's Monte." He whispers to me.

"Give the goddamn phone!" I try to reach for the phone, but Adam's too fucking tall.

"Yup…aha…ok…no problem…I'll try…yeah, I know! … Ok, bye!" Adam hangs up the phone and places it back in the holder.

"So?" I prompt him, getting impatient.

"Monte says we'd better get onto that case ASAP!" He tells me.

"Alright." I lean on the bench top.

"ASAP, as in tomorrow." He adds, leaning against one of the cupboards.

"Kay, we should go and get some supplies then." I say, grabbing my keys off the bench top and heading towards the door.

"Don't forget the cat supplies!" Adam says, following me out the door.

I chuck the keys to Adam.

"You sure?" He questions, light in his eyes.

"Yeah!" I reply smiling at him.

"Alright then!" Adam beams at me.

**I hope you're enjoying the story!**

**I appreciate reviews and suggestions are most welcome! **

**:D**


End file.
